


heart

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 20/30</p><p>One thing he knows for sure: Clint wasn’t lying when he said it's probably the ugliest Christmas sweater in the state. It’s easily one of the most unique Steve’s ever encountered. There’s tinsel and reindeer and what looks like some kind of string of fake popcorn looped around the cuffs, and Clint is beaming at Steve like a parent whose kid just won the first grade spelling bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit rushed because I had a billion things to do today and I have to go to an extra lab session in like 2 minutes, but I won't have time to write anything later due to other plans so I'm posting this now and I'll come back to fix any errors tomorrow. Until then enjoy, and thank you to everyone who's commented/left kudos on any other parts of this writing challenge! I chose the worst part of the semester to do this (to anyone else prepping for finals right now, good luck) so I haven't really had much time to respond to any of the comments, but I appreciate each and every one!

Steve has no words, and he can’t even bring himself to tear his eyes away.

One thing he knows for sure: Clint wasn’t lying when he said it's probably the ugliest Christmas sweater in the state. It’s easily one of the most unique Steve’s ever encountered. There’s tinsel and reindeer and what looks like some kind of string of fake popcorn looped around the cuffs, and Clint is beaming at Steve like a parent whose kid just won the first grade spelling bee.

Steve’s familiar with the look; it tends to start making appearances once Clint’s downed a few shots in quick succession.

“Isn’t it perfect?” Clint sighs, extending his arms and doing a quick spin. A few shiny strands of tinsel float to the ground in his wake.

“It’s not even Thanksgiving yet,” Steve says. He inches a bit closer though, runs careful fingers down a complicated pattern on Clint’s bicep.

“Yeah, but if I don’t start looking now then I might not find The One. Nat always has the worst sweaters and she’s beat me in the competition every year since junior high, and I want to win at least _once_.”

Clint does another quick spin and something that looks suspiciously like pine needles falls onto the floor. Steve eyes them for a moment before deciding not to think about it.

The sweater is definitely bad, but after meeting Natasha, Steve has the feeling that Clint’s garment will have to be truly horrendous to try and beat her. Behind all her jokes and pranks, Natasha is scarily competent and Steve has no doubts that talent extends into ugly Christmas sweater competitions.

“Hmm,” Steve hums and pulls out his phone. His mother replies quickly to his text ( _Hold on, sweetie, I know where it is. I’ll send a picture_ ) and Clint watches in confusion and hovers close by as Steve perches on his desk and swings his feet while he waits for the next message. It’s only a few minutes before his phone is buzzing again, and Steve grins at the picture before tilting the screen Clint’s way.

He can tell when it really sinks in from the way Clint’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops a little. He wraps an arm around Steve and leans even closer to the screen.

“Steve, are those-“

“Yep.”

“Shit. How? No, no- where did she even _get_ this so fast?”

Steve laughs. “Mom and I started getting one every year when I was in the fifth grade. Found this one freshman year and it’s been our favorite ever since. She said she’d send it, if you want?”

“Steve, I’m sorry but after this and the cookies last week, your mom has stolen my heart. This could actually stand a chance against Natasha.”

Steve gasps, presses a hand against his chest. “Traitor!”

“Seriously, Steve, I think I love her even more than I love you.”

It clicks for them both at the same moment, and Steve feels the way Clint’s arm goes tense over his shoulders. He sneaks a glance at the side of Clint’s face, the carefully neutral line of his mouth.

Steve laughs quietly and leans into Clint’s side. “I’ll tell her she should send it when she gets a chance, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’ll be good.”

“Good.”

Steve waits a beat until Clint’s relaxed a little and isn’t quite so tense at his side.

“Love you too, Clint.”

It turns out that Clint blushes even worse than Steve.


End file.
